A Round with Umbrella
by Bartholomeo
Summary: aku hanya ingin untuk memiliki percakapan singkat dengannya-Kaneki Ken/ aku ingin membantunya, sebagai sahabat sehati-Hide-/ aku bingung dengannya yang terlihat tidak semangat hidup, tapi walau begitu dia sangat-sangat mudah untuk membuatku menuai tawa-Touka Kirishima- /antara aku dan dia berbatas tangkai payung?/


A Round with Umbrella

.

.

.

Bartholomeo Present

A Fanfiction of Kaneki x Touka

Request's **AlphaKiller – Leon**

Tokyo Ghoul belong to Sui Ishida

 **Rat. T**

 **Genre. Fluffy, Slice of life, Frienship, romance, school life.**

 **Warn. POV berubah ubah! AU! Village! Indonesia**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fiction ini. Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

.

.

* * *

note. Pov cerita akan berubah sesuai dengan ketiga karakter, dan akan lebih banyak menggunakan Pov' Kaneki. di harapakan teman-teman membacanya dengan pelan sehingga tidak terlalu membingungkan. semoga tidak terlalu membinggungkan, jika terjadi silahkan bertanya dikolom Review atau PM. diharapkan Kritik sarannya untuk pembaikan Fict ini lebih lanjut, Salam damai. :)

* * *

Deritan bambu mengalun merdu, bernyanyi bersama beburungan nan menari dalam pelukkan angin. Sawah membentang, gunung menjulang. Hanyalah sebuah desa di kaki bukit. Gerbang berlumut beratap ijuk kering yang meruncing di kedua sisinya, menyerupai tanduk kerbau akan menyambut kedatangan orang yang akan menginjakkan kakinya di desa Balingka. Desa tempat kelahiranku. Hawa sejuk tidak akan pernah hilang darinya.

Kesukaanku,

 **Anteiku, Yokosou**!

Aku. Touka Kirishima. Tinggal bersama ayah, Arata Kirishima dan adik kembarku Ayato Kirishima. Ayah mengelola warung kopi kecil bernama Anteiku, yang otomatis aku dan adik kembarku ikut mengelolanya. Menyenangkan untukku. Menyediakan secangkir kopi hitam untuk orang-orang yang pulang dari ladang atau sawah. Itu merupakan kebahagian kecil untukku ketika mereka menyeruput kopi dalam senyum seraya mengetaskan rasa lelah karena bekerja seharian. Di kampung kecil kami, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak saling mengenal. Kekeluargaan masih begitu kental. Inilah hal lain yang membuatku begitu menyukai tempat kelahiranku. Yang memikat dalam kesederhanaan.

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

Aku Kaneki Ken, dan dia kakekku. Yoshimura. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ku punya. Dan dia sahabat karibku, Hideyoshi Nagachika. Bisa dikatakan Hide adalah satu-satunya anak lelaki sebaya dengan ku, yang tahan dengan sikapku yang kaku dan tidak banyak bicara. Aku menghargainya. Sangat.

Menjalani kehidupan seorang siswa di perkampungan, bukan berarti tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Bermain perang lumpur saat kelas pertanian. Punya pohon genk masing-masing, dan masih banya hal lainnya. Karena kami punya cara sendiri untuk membuatnya menarik dalam artian kami.

Aku yang seorang siswa kelas V sekolah dasar, tahun ini. Pastinya aku masih sekelas dengan sahabat karibku, tentu saja. Karena setiap tingkatan dari kelas 1,2,3,4,5, dan 6 hanya memiliki satu kelas. Kerena desa kami bukan daerah padat penduduk, walau begitu kami bukan sekolah yang kekurangan guru, setiap kelas tentunya memiliki gurunya sendiri. Aku menantikan hal menarik lainnya ditahun ke-lima ku di sekolah dasar ini.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan Hide, lihat saja kelakuannya yang sedang menggoda beberapa anak perempuan, namun jika diperhatikan ada satu anak perempuan yang tidak pernah Hide ganggu, dia. Touka Kirishima. Gadis ber-aroma kopi. Kupikir dia cukup, manis. Dengan senyum simpul dan gerakkan ringan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya dia terlihat... eh! dia menatapku. Bodoh, kebiasaan burukku selalu datang dengan sesukanya, dengan refleks aku akan berpaling. Ini menyedihkan. Aku bahkan belum berbicara dengannya dalam arti percakapan yang sederhana. Terakhir kali kami berbicara hanya saat perkenalan diri di kelas satu dan jika ada urusan seperti dipanggil guru. Selebihnya nol. Aku ingin akrab dengannya. Tapi, aku hanya malu. Kira-kira, apabila ku ceritakan pada Hide tentang ketertarikan ku pada Touka, apa pendapat Hide ya. Haah... sepertinya tahun ini juga tidak akan bisa, berteman dengan Touka. Aku yang malang.

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

 **Doumo** , aku adalah lelaki terpopuler di sekolah ini! tidak, terpopuler di kampung Balingka ini. Sahabat karipnya Kaneki Ken, si bocah pemalu. Dan hobi ku adalah menggoda anak perempuan. Reaksi mereka sungguh mengagumkan. Ya, itu aku! Hideyoshi Nagachika. Seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan negara di kehidupannya dahulu. Siapa yang bilang. Tentunya, kakekku, dengan alasan aku yang kelewat tampan ini.

Di tahun kelima ini, aku berencana mendorong Kaneki, tunggu jangan berpikiran buruk. Aku hanya kasihan melihat sahabat bod—eh, maksudku lugu. Untuk bisa akrab dengan Touka Kirishima teman sekelas kami. Gadis yang disukai Kaneki. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Maaf saja aku tidak buta teman-teman. Lihat saja, dia selalu memperhatikan gadis berponi itu. Si Touka. Tapi, sudah lima tahun sekelas hubungan mereka benar-benar buruk. Karena itu. Aku sang sahabat karipnya ini akan membantu. Tapi ada satu masalah besar. Kembarannya si Touka.

Dia sudah seperti anjing penjaga si Touka. Jadi aku perlu menyingkirkannya, sehingga Kaneki dapat berakrap ria dengan Touka. Karena itu mari beraksi, **Guys!**

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku di sini, di atas pohon, menatapnya yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Woii, Ken! Berhenti bersembunyi di atas sana," dasar Hide, siapa juga yang bersembunyi. Aku hanya mencari ketenangan. Tapi, bosan juga mendengar teriakan cemprengnya itu, pada akhirnya, aku tetap turun mengikuti Hide yang tidak hentinya berceloteh. Ah, itu Ayato, bocah kembaran Touka yang merangkap menjadi **bodyguard** -nya. Lihat, tatapannya yang melotot pada semua anak laki-laki! Menyebalkan! Sungguh-sungguh Mengesalkan! Dengan begitu pantas saja tidak ada anak laki-laki yang mendekat pada si Touka. Ada baiknya, namun ada juga buruknya, berarti aku juga akan sulit mendekat, di tambah lagi sikap ku, ini. Fuh...

Padahal dia manis! Ma... nis,

Eh, jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin akrab dengannya. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Ta-tapi, bukan berarti aku membencinya. Eh-eh, itu han-hanyaa.. hanyaa... tanpa sadar aku mengusak rambutku keras.

"Kau kenapa, Ken?" saat tersadar dari lamunan ku, terpampanglah wajah Hide yang menatapku, bingung?

"Jangan, murung begitu, Ken!" Hide menatap Ku seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, sambil tersenyum aneh, mencurigakan, pikirku dengan kernyitan bingung yang tercetak begitu saja di keningku. "Aku akan membantumu, sobat." Tambahnya sok misterius dengan menepuk bahu ku keras, dan terkekeh setelahnya. Ya, sudahlah dari dulu Hide juga sudah begitu. Dia suka melakukan semua hal yang disukainya. Semoga saja dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Jika, kutanya juga tidak akan kau beritahu," balasku seraya menghela nafas pasrah, "Terserah, padamu!" tambahku lagi.

Dia—Hide—tersenyum padaku. "Itu bagus,"—Hide

"Asal jangan melibatkanku dalam hal yang aneh-aneh," tambahku. "Kakek tidak akan suka,"—Ken.

"Te nang sa ja!" tekannya. "Ini akan menyenangkan," gelak tawa menghiasi katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum pelan dan menggeleng geli melihat tinggkahnya. Walau begitu aku mau saja melakukan banyak hal yang ku sebut aneh itu dengannya, tidak dapat kupungkiri, itu menyenangkan, sepertinya istilah ga ada lo ga rame, cocok sekali dengan Hide. Dia benar-benar bocah ajaib.

"Ayo!" tariknya pada tanganku seraya berlari menjauh dari anak lainnya.

" **Planning Start!** " teriaknya penuh semangat.

Walau nyatanya tidak ada yang berarti yang dilakukannya hari ini, mungkin besok. Entahlah.

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

Tidak ada perubahan berarti dalam keseharianku, seperti saat ini. 07:03 aku berangkat ke sekolah. Masih seperti biasa, Ayato berjalan lebih kurang lima langkah didepanku. Entah apa maksudnya, aku tidak ambil pusing.

Dan, kali ini masih sama. Tidak sengaja aku melihatnya lagi. Tepat di depan rumahnya, seorang bocah yang kelewat pendiam, nyaris seperti tidak memiliki semangat untuk menjalani kehidupannya sendiri, baru saja bangun tidur.

Lagi-lagi terjadi, aku mengulum senyum geli, habis! Lihat muka bantalnya itu, rambut megar kesana kemari seperti sangkar burung, dan yang ajaibnya, matanya betah saja terpejam, mengakibatkan jalannya terseok kesana kemari. Tujuannya jelas, dia akan pergi ke sungai yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Dasar! Ada juga orang yang belum siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah ketika aku sudah mau berangkat.

Namun, yang menakjubkan, dari yang sering kulihat. Kenapa dia baik-baik saja. Tidak terjerembab begitu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku mengharapkannya.

Tapi, pasti... sebentar lagi.

Selangkah!

Dua langkah!

Dan, tuk...

Dia tersandung, selalu disana, untungnya dia tidak pernah terjatuh! Dan itu juga yang membuat kedua bola matanya terbuka dan menguap lebar.

Lucu! Hal ini sungguh membuatku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku, walau sudah ku halangi dengan kepalan tangan kiriku. Sedang kepalaku mengeleng geli disertai dengusan lucu.

"Ada apa?"—Ayato.

"Hm, bukan apa-apa," alihku mencoba menguasai kembali ekspresi. Jujur hal ini selalu membuatku merasa, senang.

Karena ini,

Tepatnya, karena...

Dia?

Akh, tidak! Itu mana mungkin, dengusku penuh sangkalan. Ketika sebelah tangganku menekan jantungku yang berdetak menggila. Menggeleng pelan, dan kutekan-kan pada diriku, Fokuslah aku!

"Cepatlah, Touka- _ **chan**_!" lagi-lagi suara Ayato terdengar tidak sabaran. "Haiikk!" balasku, berlari mengejarnya, sigap kuraih lengan kirinya kemudian berjalan ber-iringan, tidak lupa tawa senangku kala wajah Ayato menampilkan mimik kesal yang kentara, tidak suka dengan tindakanku. Tapi, sudahlah. Siapa yang peduli. Wajah kesalnya lebih ke lucu dari menakutkan. Menurutku. Hahahaaa.

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

Seberapa pun antusiasnya aku, tampang ogah-ogahanku tidak akan bisa dilenyapkan begitu saja. Mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku yang susah menampilkan ekspresi yang seharusnya.

"Oiiii, Ken!" baru melangkahkan kaki kedalam kelas, gelegar suara Hide sudah mengusik gendang telingaku. Pada nyatanya aku senang, karena ada yang menganggapku 'ada' daripada kau datang dan pergi tiada yang peduli. Aku lebih suka mendengar gelegar suara Hide setiap hari. Walau begitu, aku hanya mendongak menatap Hide, dan berjalan dengan ritme yang sama ke arahnya. Sedang Hide sudah berlari ke arah ku. Dia langsung merangkul pundakku, setelah sebelumnya memukulnya beberapa kali. "Pagi yang cerah, sobat! Kau harus semangat," kelakarnya keras. "Tentu," balasku disertai anggukan.

Hide tersenyum lebar, dan berbisik cepat ditelingaku, "Istirahat nanti, akan Kujauhkan Ayato dari Touka, dan kau cepat tembak Touka saat itu," dan yang setelahnya adalah hal yang ku sesalkan, "APA!" teriakku keras tanpa sadar, Sudah dipastikan semua atensi menjadi milikku, setiap pasang mata dikelas tepat menghujam kearahku, spontan saja hal ini membuat ku gugup. Terlebih ketika aku menoleh, bola mataku bersirobok tepat pada kedua bola mata Touka, tidak sadar entah berapa lama kami saling tatap dan berapa lama kelas dalam keadaan hening sampai dia mengalihkan tatapnya dan aku mendengungkan kata "Maaf," dan bergegas menuju kursiku. Aku merutuk kesal dalam hati dan mendesis pelan kearah Hide yang mengikutiku, "Jangan gila."

Dia malah tersenyum dan menunjukkan ke-dua jempol padaku dan tersenyum menyebalkan, "Saling tatap itu romantis, kan!" katanya, aku bersyukur kelas kembali riuh dan Hide tidak mengeluarkan suara supersoniknya. "Ini pertanda baik, dan kau harus melakukannya, masalah Ayato serahkan padaku," tambahnya dengan mengepalkan tangan dan berlalu kearah tempat duduknya, kala _**Sensei**_ sudah memasuki kelas. Pelajaran pertama. Aku memulainya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ku usap wajahku kasar. Untuk menghilangkan gugup. Mengingat apa yang akan ku lakukan nanti.

Kucoba melirik Touka, entah ini anugrah atau cobaan, dia juga sedang menatap kearahku. Jantungku langsung saja berdentum keras. Cepat kualihkan pandanganku kearah _**Sensei**_ yang sedang menjelaskan materi pembelajaran. Demi apa, sungguh aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sudut bibirku yang tertarik keatas.

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

"Oke, boleh istirahat," serasa mendapatkan oasis. Para siswa mengemas peralatan belajar ke dalam tas masing-masing.

"Hide, bantu bapak membawa buku tugas ke kantor,"

"Lucky!" seru Hide yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari anak lain, "Baik, _**Sensei**_ ," tambahnya cepat, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Hide melirik kearahku seraya tersenyum penuh arti. "Saatnya, beraksi, Ken." bisiknya dan berlalu ke meja guru untuk mengambil buku tugas yang _**Sensei**_ maksud. Beraksi bagaimana? Batinku, menatap punggung Hide yang makin menjauh. Belum lama suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Aa... ini banyak juga," katanya, dengan keras dan mendelik menyebalkan yang berubah cepat dengan senyum ramah, "Ayato!" serunya menghampiri Ayato dan menariknya kasar. "Bantu aku membawa itu," Paksa Hide.

'Apa ini sudah dimulai' batinku melirik Touka yang masih betah duduk anteng di kursinya. Aku bisa melihat kekesalan Ayato membantu Hide. Tapi, walau begitu dia tetap membantu Hide. Sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kelas tidak lupa Hide menunjukkan jempolnya padaku dan berbicara pelan yang dapat kutangkap gerak mulutnya, yaitu "Semangat!" kekehnya, sebelum benar-benar menghilang. 'Semangat apanya, ini lebih menakutkan dari apa yang kupikirkan,'

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri dalam diam dan menatap kearah pintu kelas. Saat aku sadar hanya tersisa aku dan Touka di kelas. Berkali-kali kulirik dia yang acuh seraya membolak-balik buku bacaan yang ada di depannya. Ketika dia menoleh kearahku. Panik, bergegas ku duduk.

Duk! "Sshh," lututku membentur sudut meja. 'Sial, dia pasti menganggap ku aneh,'

Yakin jika dia masih menatapku, binggung harus apa, dengan kikuk tergesa ku bereskan buku yang masih berserakan di atas mejaku kedalam tas. Dapat ku dengar dia terkikik kecil, jelas ku tahu dia menahan tawanya. Tidak tahu harus malu apa senang karena berhasil membuat Touka tertawa. Ha-ah, pada nyatanya inilah pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara tawanya, walau tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Eh, apa aku sudah membuat kemajuan?

Entah keberanian darimana aku menoleh kearahnya, sunyi. Dia langsung menghentikan tawanya. Tentu saja, aku merutukki sikapku yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Walau, sedikit senang mengingat bahwa ini ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini kami saling bertatapan.

"Apa," tidak dia berbicara padaku. Dengan kikuknya aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan sekan ada orang alin di dekatku yang dia ajak bicara, "Aa, kau tidak kekantin," kuharap suaraku yang tercekik itu tidak terlalu memalukan. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tertarik berbincang lagi. Hah..

"Aku membawa bekal," santai dia kembali menatap bukunya. "Kau, tidak ke kantin?" apakah ini masih berlanjut. Oh, impianku untuk mendapatkan perbincangan yang sederhana dengan Touka terkabul juga.

Cepat ku menoleh kearahnya dan mengganggukkan kepala, "Iya, nanti." Kuharap aku tidak terlalu bersemangat, "Aa-ah, ten-tu," balasnya, tersenyum kecut kearahku, sepertinya aku berekspresi berlebihan. "Tidak ku sangka, kau orang yang semangat juga," tambahnya dengan senyum yang lebih indah, tidak sangat indah. Kebaikan apa yang telah ku buat tuhan, sehingga mendapat balasan seperti ini.

Jika menempak Touka terlalu cepat, memintanya berteman, mungkin...

Meyakinkan diri, kulihat dia sejenak yang terlihat kembali menikmati buku bacaaanya. Ku kepalkan tanganku erat dan berdiri, kulangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, sebelum..

Brak!

Kasak-kusuk siswi masuk ke dalam kelas, jelas aku terkejut dan panik bergegas ke tempat dudukku. Karana terlalu terkejut lututku kembali membentur ujung meja, menghasilkan suara yang tidak pelan. Siswi yang baru masuk menatapku, aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Menarik kasar buku pustaka yang kupinjam sebelumnya di laci meja. Dan begegas berdiri. Hal itu menghasilkan suara kasar decitan kursi dengan lantai. Sayup kudengar ada bunyian yang terjatuh. Tapi, kuabaikan spenuhnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan berada disini.

Tidak tahu apa harus bersyukur, karena kulihat Ayato yang juga berjalan kearah kelas.

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

Aku sedikit bingung melihat, Kaneki yang bergegas keluar, rasanya tadi dia ingin menghampiriku,

atau bukan, ya?

"Touka, ayo makan bersama," para siswi yang masuk itu menghampiri mejaku. Aku pun menggaangguk dan mengeluarkan bekalku. Rencananya kami memang ingin makan bersama di kelas. Selang beberapa saat Ayato masuk dan ikut makan bersama kami.

Saat makan, tidak bisa kualihkan pikiranku pada Kaneki yang sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku, dan berakhir tidak jadi karena teman-temanku datang. Ah, nanti saja kutanyakan.

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

Pundakku terasa berat, jika tidak kuaat menahan keseimbangan dapat dipastikan aku akan terjerembab. Hide dengan segala sikap Hypernya menghambur kearahku. Delikan kesalku sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Malahan dia tertawa-tawa cengengesan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" acuhku.

"Ayolah kau tahu apa maksudku," tatapnya padaku dengan menaikturunkan alisnya. Jika sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan. Begitulah, berakhir dengan aku menceritakan kepadanya tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Dapat kulihat keningnya mengernyit dan pipi menggembung.

"Kalau ingi tertawa, lakukan saja! Kau tampak buruk dari ikan kembung," belum habis kataku, Hide sudah tertawa keras sampai terbatuk. Aku hanya menatapnya bosan, jujur aku tidak tersinggung. Hide juga sudah membantuku, ini semua terjadi karena aku juga, aku yang ingin jadi tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan.

Bisa kulihat dia mencoba mengontrol tawanya, "Tenanglah, lain kali akan kubantu lagi," katananya seraya tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Hm,"

Setelahnya kami tertawa bersama. Sampai airmata keluar disudut mataku.

.

.

.

...Bartholomeo Present...

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, hari hujan, akh bukannya aku membawa payung, lekas ku periksa tas. Tidak ada? Dilacikah? Tidak ada. Tidak mungkin aku yakin membawanya. Dapat kulihat semua orang sudah bergerak untuk pulang.

"Ayo pulang, Ken," jangan ditanya Hide tidak akan pernah membawa payung. Meski langit runtuh sekali pun. "Payungku tidak ada," balasku.

"Hah, tidak biasanya, aku juga!" –Hide

"Pastinya," gerutuku.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo hujan-hujan," katanya tanpa beban. "Cepatlah, ini bukan berarti akan terjadi sesuatukan," celotehnya dan beranjak kearah pintu. "Kakekku A—" berhenti mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan kakekmu akan lakukan, sekarang pikirkan saja apa yang akan kita lakukan" potongnya sok bijak dengan menepuk dadanya beberapa kali. 'Dasar Hide,'

Setelahnya aku begegas keluar.

"Kaneki," aku tidak salah dengarkan, itu suara Touka, dia tepat di belakangku, sedikit ragu aku menatapnya. Ada yang dia sodorkan kearahku, payungku? Bagaimana bisa? Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan binggungku, "Ini jatuh dan menggelinding kearah kursiku saat kau bergegas keluar saat istirahat tadi," jelasnya.

"Terimakasih," jawabku menyambut payung yang dia ulurkan.

"Keberatan jika aku menjadi penumpang?"

"Ng?"

"Ayato pulang lebih dulu sedang payung kami dia yang bawa,"

Sepayung dengan Touka, itu terdengar menyenangkan, "Ten—, maaf aku... Hid—"

"Kaneki. Aku pulang duluan," seru Hide yang membuatku langsung menatapnya, dia mengerling kearahku dan berbalik pergi. Setelahnya, sedikit canggung. "Ka-kalau, begitu ayo pulang bersama,"

Tidak terlalu banyak murid yang tersisa, dan aku tidak yakin Hide pergi kemana. Yang jelas sekarang aku dan Touka dibawah payung yang sama dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan dekat—sangat.

Suasana yang pertama hening menjadi lebih hangat dengan Touka yang mulai berbicara banyak hal yang kemudian kutanggapi.

"Kesini,"

"Eh, bukannya, lewat sana akan jauh,"

"Tidak apa, kan! Berkeliling dibawah hujan bukan sesuatu yang buruk juga, kan. Lagian sudah lama aku ingin menikmati pemandangan desa saat Hujan,"

"I-itu, tidak masalah," setelahnya kami mengelilingi desa. Menuju rumah dengan arah memutar, nama desa balingka juga didapat karena desa ini yang seperti dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit.

Aku memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, karena percakapan kami lebih di dominasi oleh Touka, tapi, itu tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan bermacam ekspresinya kala bercerita. Sepertinya hari ini memang keberuntunganku, seperti kata Hide.

"Touka, mau menjadi temanku,"

Lama dia menatapku dalam diam, hal itu membuatku salah tingkah, "Tentu, bukankah kita sudah berteman...fufuahhaha," dia tertawa tepat didepanku dan aku bisa melihatnya, lengkungan matanya menyipit dengan pipi yang tertarik keatas, ma... nis, entah kenapa hatiku terserang rasa malu. Walau pada akhirnya aku juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tidakkah kalian berpikir aku ada kemajuan, sejujurnya aku berpikir positif tentang ini. Bahwa kami akan semakin dekat. Do'a-kan, ya.

Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian tinggalakan kami berdua. Heheheh..

Bai.. baiii

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/n.**

Halo, ini fiction pertamaku di Tokyo ghoul, semoga suka. Sebenarnya ini untuk request' **AlphaKiller – Leon.** Maaf lama, udah setaun, kah. Maaf saja jika romancenya receh betul. Walu begitu Mohon tanggapannya, ya teman teman. Buat alpha you must be review, ya...

Sepertinya, aku ga bakal nerima request lagi, takut ga kebuat dan jadi utang. Aku benci berhutang. So, ketemu lagi

* * *

 **Mind to Review.**


End file.
